Balada Kebelet Pipis
by nathan-kantoku
Summary: "TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK" Teriakan Fubuki memecah heningnya kelas kosong(?). Maksud hati menahan lapar dengan minum air putih banyak-banyak, akhirnya malah membuat Fubuki repot sendiri. Mau tau kenapa?


**"Balada Kebelet Pipis"**

**.**

**Warning:  
><strong>**Gaje dan gak lucu. Siapkan kresek buat muntah.**

.

_**Ditimpuk batu enggak kena**_**  
><strong>_**Dihajar sama temen-temennya**_**  
><strong>_**Kalo jelek jangan dihina**_**  
><strong>_**Kalo bagus minta commentnya.**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ini hari Kamis. Jam 6:10 pagi.

Fubuki sudah datang ke sekolah. Ia memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan girang. Berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai 3.

Di kelas itu, sudah ada Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou, juga yang lainnya. Namun, ada yang tidak biasa dengan aktivitas mereka. Hari-hari biasanya, mereka mesti sedang ngobrol tentang klub sepak bola, atau pertandingan bola yang disiarkan di TV semalam. Namun, hari ini mereka sedang menikmati makanan mereka sambil membaca buku paket bahasa Inggris.

Fubuki yang penasaran kemudian menanyakan kepada Endou.

"Ndou, tumben lu makan. Biasanya kaga."

"Empar gan wubangnan ingwes bub"

"HA?"

Endou menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Entar kan ulangan Inggris. Ga ada Istirahat."

.

"BALEKAN?"_**[1]**_

"Iya" jawab Endou sambil memasukkan sendokan berikutnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"CIYUS GA ADA ISTIRAHAT?"

"Sungguh."

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK"

Teriakan Fubuki memecah heningnya kelas kosong(?).

Ia pun mengecek tasnya, siapa tahu ada makanan bekas kemarin yang belum termakan. Walaupun adanya nasi basi pun akan ia makan demi agar perutnya terisi. Setelah mencari-cari ke setiap sudut tas, tidak ditemukan sesuatu apapun yang dapat dimakan. Adanya permen karet yang dikasih Gouenji kemarin. Percuma juga kalo dimakan. Kaga nutup.

Fubuki pun makin panik. Bingung lah. Pasti. Pagi-pagi begini, kantin belom buka. Minimarket di deket sekolah juga gak jual roti. Warung nasi padang? Huh. Bukanya sore. Warteg? Lagi ditinggal mudik pemiliknya. Hanya segelas kecil susu yang masuk ke perutnya pagi ini. Fubuki memang tidak biasa sarapan.

Maksud hati menahan lapar dengan minum air putih banyak-banyak, akhirnya malah membuat repot dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

9:20. Pergantian jam pelajaran ke-4 menuju istirahat.

Bel berbunyi menunjukkan akhir dari pelajaran Kimia hari itu.

Fubuki masih nekat minum air putih. Sudah sebotol ia habiskan.

Guru Bahasa Inggris masuk ke kelas, di saat kelas yang lain sedang enak-enaknya istirahat.

"Stand up!" Endou sang ketua kelas menyiapkan murid kelasnya. Untungnya gak diterusin. Kalo diterusin jadinya "Stand up! Stand up! Tachiagariiyo!".

Serentak sekelas bangkit berdiri.

"Greetings!"

"Good morning ma'am!" dengan nada standar memberi salam ala anak-anak sekolahan yang cenderung sudah hapal di luar ingatan.

Guru mempersilahkan duduk.

Setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang ulangan kali ini, ia kemudian membagikan soal dan lembar jawab.

Semua mulai mengerjakan dengan tenang.

Tenang.

Hening.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

20 menit sebelum bel.

Fubuki yang sedang asyik mengerjakan soal yang tinggal sedikit lagi, mendadak merasakan sakit akibat kencing yang secara tak sadar sudah ia tahan selama hampir setengah jam.

Sesekali ia melirik ke guru, berharap ia mendapat perhatian dan diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Tidak ada respons.

.

10 menit sebelum bel.

"AAAAAHHH INI GUE UDAH GAK TAHAAAAAANNNN" Teriak Fubuki dalam hati. Kazemaru, teman sebangkunya, mulai melirik Fubuki yang sedari tadi bertingkah aneh.

"Ngape lu Fub?"

Dengan muka seperti menahan dosa(?), Fubuki menjawab perlahan. "K-KEBELET"

Kazemaru pengertian deh. Ato kepo? Entahlah.

.

Fubuki berusaha mengerjakan semua soal yang tersisa dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menahan 'air' yang sudah memaksa ingin keluar. Sisa 3 soal itu terasa seperti 30 soal kala dibalut dengan HIV. Hasrat Ingin Vivis (baca: Pipis).

Akhirnya ia selesai mengerjakan semua soal itu. Gatau bener ato enggak jawabannya. Masa bodo amat, yang penting kandung kemihnya gak bocor. Fubuki segera melirik guru untuk melihat apakah ada kode yang memperbolehkan ia keluar untuk melaksanakan tugas mulia itu.

"Ga ada yang keluar sebelum bel ya. Kalo keluar nilai kamu di-_minus_." Jawab bu guru dengan muka seperti tersenyum bangga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKENAPAAAAAHHHHH" Fubuki berteriak dalam hati (lagi). "Aduuuuuhh plis lah, orang lagi kebelet begini ga dikasih kencing lagi. ADUDUDUDUHHH"

Fubuki merasakan sakit itu makin menggeliat. Kalau tidak ingat dia sudah SMA (baca: SEKOLAH MENENGAH ATAS), dia pasti tanpa ragu sudah dengan sengaja _ngompol_ di celana dan bilang dengan polosnya 'Bu, ngompol' ala anak TK.

Kini ia menunggu waktu bel sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya, seraya berharap terjadi satu keajaiban: 1 menit kurang dari 60 detik.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG

Akhirnya bel yang dinanti-nanti pun tiba.

Fubuki yang bahagia bukan kepalang segera hendak meminta izin pada bu guru.

Ia pun segera berlari secepat tendangan Panther Blizzard.

"AAAAAHHH TOILEEEETTT COME TO PAPAAAAAA" Teriak pelan (?) Fubuki.

Ada juga Fubuki yang 'come to toilet'.

Dengan bahagia Fubuki melaksanakan tugas mulianya dengan lancar jaya aman sentosa tenteram dan damai.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– _**THE END –**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**[1] **_**Balekan (SUN) = Beneran**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Haaai~~ balik lagi niiihhh... Ini 95% trustori yang gue alami beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan judul dan isinya. Mohon maaf juga buat yang chara-nya gue nistain.**_

_**Sepertinya cukup sekian sambutan(?) dari saya. Dadaaaahhh~**_

_**Oh iya, semua chara punya Level-5 ya!**_

.

_**Bungkus bro?**_


End file.
